


A New Plan

by GangstaLuigi613



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Identity Reveal, My First Fanfic, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangstaLuigi613/pseuds/GangstaLuigi613
Summary: Marinette thinks of a new way to try and win the heart of one Adrien Agreste.All she needs is a little bit of luck and and the help of certain cat.Will she succeed? Yeah, probably.





	1. Luck, Be With The Lady Tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo what's up everybody, GangstaLuigi613 here!
> 
> This is the first time that I have ever written a fanfic!
> 
> I would like to thank Tumblr users http://sariahsue.tumblr.com  
http://lnc2.tumblr.com  
and  
http://usagi323.tumblr.com  
for giving me the idea and inspiration to do this fic in the first place.

Marinette sat at her computer, switching between staring at an outfit she was working on for a special Ladybug and Chat Noir event, the Ladyblog itself with information about said event, and her wall of pictures that had her crush emblazoned upon them.

"Oh Adrien. Why is it so hard to talk to you in person? If you're not around, my thoughts are clear and I'm actually somewhat of a smooth talker, probably more so than Chat. And whenever I'm Ladybug, I at least have enough confidence to speak in full sentences and not stutter and mix up my words. If only I could use Ladybug's confidence while still being myself."

She looked over at Tikki, and her adorable Kwamii was just sitting in a pile of cookies, eating away and recharging her powers from the previous events of the day.

Suddenly, an idea struck Marinette like lightning hits metal.

"Tikki, I am such an idiot! Why have I never thought about this before?" exclaimed the overexcited teen.

"Thought about what?" questioned the tiny red Kwamii with a mouth full of cookie.

"Why don't I just transform into Ladybug and use a Lucky Charm to help give me an idea on how to talk to Adrien better!"

Tikki swallowed and looked at her Chosen with a look of concern.

"I'm not so sure Marinette. You know that you're not allowed to use your Miraculous for any selfish reasons."

"It'll be fine Tikki. It's not like I'm going to swing over to his house, kidnap Adrien and forcefully seduce him with my Ladybug Charm" she said while awkwardly laughing and doing a silly dance in her chair. She would never admit to anyone that that idea had crossed her head more times than she liked to admit. She hoped Tikki didn't know about that.

(Tikki knew about it.)

"And besides, I'll only be using a Lucky Charm. It won't give me the full solution on what to do, but it'll just put me on the right direction to finally be able to talk to him normally. Then I can ask him out on a date, then we can have a good time together, then we can get married, and have three kids, and..."

Tikki flew up to her Chosen's face, lightly touched it with her paw and said, "Marinette, you're spiraling again."

Marinette touched her face where Tikki had and asked, "Tikki, was that supposed to be a slap?"

"It was" the Kwamii responded. "But I could never hurt you like that so I did the best I could. But don't think I won't do it again!" she said with her brow furrowed, before her expression broke and she began to giglle lightly.

Marinette sighed with contentment. "Thanks Tikki. I needed that. Now, where were we again?"

She took a second to retrace the steps of their conversation.

"Oh right! I was asking to use a Lucky Charm to help me talk to Adrien! What do you say Tikki?"

Tikki had to think. On one hand, this would still technically be a selfish reason to use her powers, and she was probably too concerned over what the other Kwamii's and Master would think. On the other, she knew just how connected her Chosen and her crush really were, and how it would be more beneficial to help them get together. Plus, she would get to spend a lot more time with Plagg. Oh she hated how much her Stinky Sock could influence her decisions sometimes.

"Okay Marinette. You can use one Lucky Charm to help you out with Adrien, so you have to make this one work."

"Thank you Tikki! I promise that I'll get you another plate full of cookies for doing this!"

"I know you will!" Responded the cheerful Kwamii.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

In the blink of an eye and flash of pink light, the famous superhero Ladybug now stood where Marinette Dupain-Cheng used to be.

"Lucky Charm!" she cried, flinging her yo-yo up into the air. And when the magical ladybugs surrounded it, down came...

"A Chat Noir costume? How will this help me out with Adrien?" She looked at her pictures of the famous model, that were suddenly covered in red and black spots. The very same thing happened when she looked down at packaged costume in her hands.

She gasped. "Of course! Tikki, Spots Off!"

Another flash of pink, and Ladybug was no longer to be seen. Tikki flew out of the earrings, looking at her Chosen and what she had summoned. She was a little surprised (and only slightly worried) when she saw the costume in her hands. Did she just accidentally reveal Adrien's secret identity?

"In order to win over Adrien's heart, I need the help of Chat Noir and his Kwamii!"

Tikki sighed in relief and only the slightest little bit of frustration. Relief because she didn't make a mistake in revealing any secrets, and frustration because Marinette still didn't know that Chat WAS her crush all along. She sometimes wished the Magic Masquerade of the Miraculous wasn't as strong as it was, at least with other Miraculous holders. Hang on, what was Marinette saying again?

"Marinette, did you just suggest using Chat Noir to help win over Adrien?" Tikki questioned.

"Yep!" answered Marinette, not realizing how bad that kind of sounded.

"I'm not so sure. Doesn't that seem a little, wrong?"

Marinette pondered for moment, then her eyes went wide as she exclaimed "You're right Tikki! I can't just ask Chat to help me out with another boy! That's totally selfish and would just break his heart! Oh Tikki, I'm such a horrible partner! I don't deserve to be Ladybug anymore, and you should just..."

Tikki flew back up to Marinette's face and, once again, lightly tapped it a couple of times.

"Marinette. Spiral."

"Sorry. Thanks again Tikki. But you're still right. It would be wrong to ask Chat to do that. And I don't want to lie to him or hurt his feelings if I do ask him. What should I do?"

Tikki looked on at her Chosen's distraught face. After a moment, she said "How about during patrol tomorrow, you ask him in a hypothetical sense to see what he would do, and if he seems positive about it, ask him to help you for real!"

Marinette's face brightened up at that, saying "Tikki, you're brilliant! If it's a hypothetical, then it'll be fine to ask! We ask each other hypothetical questions all of the time. Why didn't I think of that?"

_'Because you prefer long, complex plans to somewhat simple solutions, and that's what makes you a wonderful Ladybug'_  
Tikki didn't say that, but she did think it really loudly.

After a moment of good feelings all around, Marinette looked back down at the costume still in her hands, confusion spreading across her face. "Uhh, Tikki? What am I supposed to do with this now?" she asked, holding the costume up to her Kwamii.

Tikki giggled. "Don't worry about that Marinette." She flew up to it and gave it a little touch. As soon as she did, the costume began to dissolve into pink energy, which was then absorbed by Tikki.

"Wow Tikki." After it fully dissipated, Marinette asked in astonishment "What did you just do?"

"Well, since you didn't need to use Miraculous Ladybug, I didn't need to expend any energy into using restoration powers. So I was able to just reabsorb the energy used to create the Lucky Charm instead. I don't even need to recharge now! It's kind of like how your yo-yo dissolves when you detransform or how Hawkmoth's cane disappeared after that fight during Hero's Day!" Tikki excitedly explained.

"Huh. Neat!" was all Marinette could say about it. "But I still promised you cookies, and that's what you're going to get." she said as she walking down her trap door.

After coming back up with a plate of cookies, she sat it down for Kwamii to munch on as she got dressed for bed. Once she lied down and was ready for sleep, she ran through her game plan one more time.

"Tomorrow, during patrol, I will hypothetically ask Chat Noir for his help. If he says no, then I won't pressure him into helping me. If he does offer to help..." Marinette thought for a moment. "Huh. Guess I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Oh well, that's what tomorrow night will be for."

As her Kwamii looked on, Marinette fell fast asleep, ready for an interesting patrol on the next day.


	2. Hypothetically Speaking, This Should Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette puts the first step of her plan into action:  
Talking to Chat.
> 
> Will things go well for her?
> 
> Yeah, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah hey!
> 
> This still exists and I'm back!
> 
> I am so sorry for the long wait, and I'll have more to say at the end of this chapter.
> 
> But for now, enjoy!

After another somewhat busy Saturday in the bakery, the light outside began to fade and Marinette turned in for the night.

And when Marinette turns in, Ladybug goes out. After saying her transformation phrase and a new flash of pink, Ladybug jumped through her skylight and into the Parisian night sky. Using her yo-yo to swing across the buildings and rooftops, she headed to the usual meeting spot of her and her partner in (stopping) crime.

Arriving just a little earlier than she usually did, she was a bit surprised to find Chat Noir already sitting where they would begin their patrol routes. Quietly landing behind him, she slowly crept up, trying to startle him.

"You're early today Bugaboo. Just couldn't wait to spend the night with me I purr-sume? Or were you trying scare me?"

That shocked her, but then she remembered his heightened senses.

"Right. Cat ears. It is hard to catch you off guard, isn't it Chatton?"

"Only when I'm too deep in thought. Which you seem to be Milady. Something on your mind?"

She chuckles and goes to sit next to him. "How'd you guess?"

"You don't usually arrive here as early as you did. And when you do get here, we start patrol immediately, and save the goofing off for the end before we leave."

"Huh. Guess you pay more attention than I thought." She teased.

"I always pay attention to you, Ladybug." He said while trying to place a kiss on the back of her hand.

She gently pulled her hand away after his lips connected with her knuckles.

"So Bugaboo, what's got you down? Worrying about the themed event in our honor? Because I know how to handle a crowd." he said with a sly smirk on his face.

"No Kitty, the event isn't what's on my mind. Besides, that's not for at least another week anyways. No, this thing has just been something that's been on my mind for a couple days."

"Then I shall lend you my ears. Both cat, and regular!" Chat said with a bright grin on his face.

_'Ok Marinette. You've got this. Just ask him what you need to ask him!'_ Ladybug thought to herself.

"So... Hypothetically speaking here... Let's say that I have this friend... who has been hopelessly in love with one of her other friends since the day she met him. And everytime she tries to confess, or even talk to him really, either something happens that ruins the moment or she freaks out and isn't able to get a single word out to him." Ladybug

"My Lady, are you asking me to help your friend in asking out her crush by using my charm and purr-suasion skills? Hypothetically speaking of course."

_*sigh*_

"Yes Chat. I am."

"Well then that depends Bugaboo. How close is this hypothetical friend of yours?"

This set off an alarm in her head. Ladybug needed to respond in a way that didn't hurt Chat's feelings or without exposing herself, and quick too.

"Well... It's not me, if that's what you're thinking. It's uhh... Marinette! You remember her right? From Evillustrator? And she was Multimouse too!"

"So, the princess is having troubles of the heart. I thought she seemed a little down the other day." Chat mumbled to himself. He perked right back up with, "I wonder who the lucky guy is! How bout this; after patrol, I can stop by and give her some advice."

"Thank you Chat! I know that she'll appreciate it. Now then, let's start patrol!"

They flew off in different directions and only after a good 15 minutes since her conversation with Chat did she make a terrible realization.

_'WAIT!'_ Ladybug thinks to herself. _'If Chat is heading straight to my house after patrol, I'm not going to be there because I'm out patrolling as well! And I won't be able to go to my house because he'll see me going in! Then he'll get suspicious of me and discover that Marinette is Ladybug, and then he won't want to be my partner anymore because of how clumsy I can get and I'll have to give up my Miraculous and then the new Ladybug is either going to be a million times better than me and have Hawkmoth defeated in their first week or they'll be absolutely terrible at the job and lose instantly which will cause Hawkmoth to win and who knows what he'll do with our Miraculous if he gets his hands on them! Except it wouldn't be our Miraculous anymore because I had to give mine up, and Tikki would be so upset with me and I HAVE A SOLUTION!'_

After her mini catastrophe, Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and called Chat on his communicator.

"Is something wrong Milady? Did you find something?"

"No Chat. Sorry to disturb you like this, but I'm feeling a little lightheaded, so I'm gonna cut my patrol tonight a bit short. I'm so sorry that I won't be able to meet up with you again tonight."

"It's no issue Bugaboo. Trust me, I've had plenty of days where I'm like that. You go home and get some rest, start to feel better, and next time we meet up sans Akuma, we can double our efforts and go over everything we may have missed!"

Ladybug smiles as she starts to well up a little. _'Aw. My Kitty is so diligent. I should bring him some pastries next time as a reward.'_  
"Thank you Chat." She says as wipes her eyes quickly. "I promise to not make this a habit on you. Good night Chat Noir!"

Chat smiles brightly back at her. "Good night Ladybug! Till next time!"

They hang up and after another minute of being at ease, Ladybug rushes back to her balcony and into her room. She detransforms, waiting to see her partner much earlier than he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been, way too long everybody!
> 
> Writer's block hit me really hard for this one, along with me trying to work on some other ideas that I hope to share soon!
> 
> But for now; the block is gone, I'm writing some more, and I can guarantee that the next chapter isn't going to take an entire other year to come out. Hopefully!
> 
> Thank you for coming back to read more of this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Chapter 1 of this silly little story.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If I did anything wrong or there is something else that you'd like to say, please leave a comment and let me hear your thoughts!
> 
> The next chapter will be done and posted... soon. Ish. Hopefully.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
